Rendez-vous? Admettons
by Tommy-Neko
Summary: Les rendez-vous namoureux de nos chers petits volleyeurs... Et les connaissant, vous savez que ça sera pas conventionnel. Et vous avez raison, ça ne l'est pas... (yaoi, principalement, mais possible intervention de yuri ou d'hétéro.) Recueil d'os !
1. Péché mignon

**Nowtedelawteur** : Bonchour ! Premier petit os posté... Nyaaaah le stress ! /

Du coup je commence avec un petit KageHina, parce que c'est un peu les bails... Mais je stress, parce que je suis pas sûre de moi, du tout !

 **Disclaimer** : _(moment sérieux)_ les persos appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

Bonne lecture :3 _(j'aime beaucoup trop ce smiley...)_

* * *

Kageyama regarda encore une fois sa montre. La demie. Il releva la tête avec agacement, son habituelle expression râleuse sur la tronche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait l'autre ? Ils avaient rendez vous à et dix, c'était pas compliqué d'arriver à l'heure ! Si ? Ben non, sinon, lui n'y serait pas arrivé ! Enfin… Quoiqu'il en soit, pas l'ombre d'une bombe à fragmentation rousse sur un rayon de vingt mètres, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui péter les rotules. Alors, certes, il n'était pas très patient, mais quand même, un rendez-vous prévu le lundi pour le samedi, il avait le temps de voir venir… Surtout qu'ils étaient sur leur troisième mois de relation, quand même, et donc sur une bonne trentaine de rendez-vous (en comptant les repas au lycée, disons) dont vingt huit retards ! Hinata avait visiblement un petit problème de ponctualité.

Enfin, après encore cinq minutes, la silhouette du nabot se dessina au bout de la rue. Kageyama sautait de joie intérieurement (sinon il serait sans doute passé pour un fou). Pas qu'il était spécialement heureux de le voir, mais surtout parce qu'il détestait attendre.

« Kageyamaaaaaa ! » Hurla Hinata en courant vers lui. Le plus grand réceptionna la torpille tant bien que mal contre son torse, entre ses bras. Il retint aussi son sourire quand la petite tête souriante se logea contre sa clavicule. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attendrir. Surtout pas.

« Où est-ce que t'étais crétin ? » Gronda-t-il, laissant tout de même ses doigts danser sur la nuque de son petit-ami.

Hinata, se détacha brutalement de Kageyama, tout souriant, un immense sourire aux lèvres, d'une oreille à l'autre, littéralement. Ses grands yeux pétillaient, avec ses cheveux roux et ébouriffés, il était comme un petit soleil. En un mot, il était lumineux. Tellement lumineux. Ses petites mains, qu'il venait de glisser dans celles de Kageyama étaient toutes chaudes, chauffées par le soleil du mois d'août. Il reprit la parole, criant presque, sa voix solaire vibrante d'excitation.

« Je suis passé acheter une tarte à la framboise ! Je sais que c'est ton pécher mignon, To-chan ! »

Kageyama était partagé entre le bonheur que le nabot ait pensé à lui, et l'irritation qu'il ait utilisé ce surnom absolument ridicule en beuglant. Sugawara lui avait conseillé d'arrêter d'être désagréable et de hurler sur le pauvre Hinata à chaque fois qu'il se sentait gêné.

« C'est… Gentil. Merci. » Récita stoïquement le pauvre Kageyama, pas encore très à l'aise avec les attentions tendres publiques. Non, en fait, complètement coincé en public et pas très à l'aise dans l'intimité serait plus juste. Le plus petit sourit néanmoins avec encore plus de ferveur, absolument comblé par les remerciements.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

Kageyama tentait de rendre ce sourire simplement heureux et lumineux… Sans grand succès. Mais enfin, l'autre comprenait les intentions des timides mouvements du coin de ses lèvres et son rictus qui frôlait la grimace.

Et d'un coup, Hinata perdit son sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu encore, cet abruti. Ça, c'était la tête d'un mec qui a fait une connerie, et qui vient juste de s'en rendre compte. Kageyama haussa un sourcil.

« La tarte... » Murmura le roux.

Et effectivement, le fait était qu'Hinata avait les deux mains dans celles de Kageyama. Et donc qu'il n'avait de tarte dans aucune des deux. Ah non mais alors là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. On ne pouvait décidément pas faire pire.

Il fallait croire que si, puisque que le plus petit lâcha une des mains de son copain, et se mit à courir en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils à courir comme des dératés dans les rues. Kageyama manqua de se retrouver la tronche dans le goudron maintes fois, retrouvant à chaque fois l'équilibre grâce à la mimine de Hinata qui maintenait la sienne, comme s'il la lâchait, son cœur cesserait de battre.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent haletant devant une pâtisserie française toute mignonne, dont la porte vitrée était encadrée par une façade orangée et surmontée d'une devanture avec un mot en français dont Kageyama ne connaissait absolument pas la signification.

Après avoir calmé les battements affolés de son cœur et régulé son souffle, Hinata poussa la porte de la pâtisserie, tirant toujours Kageyama par la main. Immédiatement, une odeur de pain chaud, de sucre et de pâte en cuisson les enveloppa. Parfaitement complétée par la lumière tamisée de l'établissement, l'odeur douce leur mit instantanément l'eau à la bouche.

Hinata avait raison, la pâtisserie française, c'était vraiment un péché mignon. Ses yeux parcouraient avec une envie gourmande les gâteaux derrière les vitrines, toutes les brioches bien dorées et dodues, constellées de pralines roses, les étalages de macarons, qui présentaient un éventail de couleurs irisé, les petites confiseries bleus, verts, chocolat, roses, violets, jaunes, oranges et prune se succédaient. Toutes les déclinaisons de tartes, cerise, groseille, mûre, citron ou chocolat, brillantes de sirop, les beignets saupoudrés d'une couche de sucre glace, les éclairs et les choux, gonflés de crème pâtissière, dodus et nappés de glaçage miroitant. Et puis les babas au rhum, imbibés, couronnés de crème, avec une cerise confite, rougeoyante, dégoulinante de sucre, les chouquettes, un grand bac rempli de chouquettes, bien bombées, couvertes de grains de sucre.

C'était au tour de Kageyama d'avoir ces petites étincelles dans les yeux, face à tout ce monde de gourmandise, baigné dans l'odeur du sucre et des fours chauds, des fumets des brioches encore brûlantes. Hinata lui jeta un coup d'œil presque attendri (plus stupidement heureux, en fait), avant que la pâtissière, une petite femme joufflue, avec de longs cheveux noirs noués en chignon serré, ne l'interpella :

« Oh ! Vous êtes le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure ! » Elle leva un doigts comme pour lui signifier d'attendre et se tourna pour saisir un petit paquet sur l'une de ses étagères à pain, qu'elle tendit ensuite à son client, par dessus la vitre, avec un grand sourire.

« Vous avez oublié ceci ! »

Hinata récupéra son achat en la remerciant vivement, s'inclinant avec une politesse excessive. La petite pâtissière lui intima de se relever en étouffant un rire chantant de petit oisillon d'une de ses mains, au passage particulièrement minuscules. Elle releva le regard sur Kageyama.

« C'est le jeune garçon à qui vous vouliez l'offrir ? » Demanda-elle.

Hinata rougit violemment et hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur un point vaguement situé entre les bords de la vitre et le comptoir. Kageyama s'approcha et saisit le coude de son petit ami.

« Merci madame. » Remercia-t-il modestement, l'entraînant ensuite hors de la pâtisserie. Il le trouvait réellement adorable, quand il rougissait, parce que ça gagnait ses pommettes, qui devenaient comme des cerises. Après, il était bien trop introverti, ou peu démonstratif, pour le lui signifier. De toute façon, Hinata le savait. Ils avaient mû leur rivalité hargneuse en complicité. Une très forte, très intense complicité. Il leur suffisait d'un geste, d'un regard, même parfois ils n'avait besoin d'aucun signal pour se comprendre.

Hinata oublia très rapidement sa gêne, une fois dehors. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, l'un à côté de l'autre, Kageyama les mains dans les poches, Hinata le paquet entre les doigts. Il regardait obstinément le ruban enroulé autour.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta, au milieu du trottoir. Kageyama se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard pétillant braqué sur lui. Hinata lui tendit la tartelette joliment emballée.

Raah ! Non ! C'était trop… Trop difficile de réagir à ça ! Il fallait qu'il montre de la tendresse. Il était obligé devant ce regard, cette moue…

Kageyama prit le gâteau, précautionneusement, avec les deux mains, puis ferma les yeux et planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata. Devenu rouge à son tour, il partit d'un pas rapide vers le parc, soit leur itinéraire initial. Il n'eut pas à parcourir beaucoup de distance pour entendre l'autre le rattraper à grandes enjambées sautillantes. Il croisa même le regard attendri d'une femme, ce qui fit affluer plus de sang dans ses pommettes, déjà intensément rougies.

Pour se calmer, il prit bien tout le trajet jusqu'au parc. Non, mais y avait pas moyen, Kageyama n'était vraiment pas encore au point, niveau marques d'affections, moments mignons, tout ça… Même s'il adorait les attentions maladroites d'Hinata, ses moues d'enfant boudeur, ses grands sourires, les étoiles dans ses yeux… Il ne parvenait pas à réagir, à lui donner un peu de son cœur de guimauve et de barba papa à lui.

Enfin, il fallait donner le temps au temps, comme on dit.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc, marchèrent un instant en silence, s'immergeant lentement dans l'ambiance douce du parc, tapissée de cris d'enfants, de roucoulements, du crissement des feuilles sous la brise. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur un banc, un peu isolé, dans un renfoncement dans les par-terre de pelouse, sous une alvéole de branches enchevêtrées.

« Pardon… Je voulais te faire une surprise et... » Commença Hinata.

Kageyama, qui avait déposé la tartelette sur le banc, entre eux, lui mit la main sur la bouche.

« C'est… Très. Gentil. » Réussit-il à articuler, complètement rigide. « Même si t'aurais pu anticiper. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, mais contint ses remontrances, sinon ça allait partir en cacahuète, les connaissant tous les deux. Kageyama, finalement, se rendit compte que ça manquait quand même un peu de tact, et attrapa le paquet à côté de lui pour le poser sur ses genoux. Il défit le ruban, déplia le papier, découvrit la pâtisserie, les framboises qui se surmontaient, saupoudrées de pistaches, entourées de pâte sablée. Il la prit entre ses pouces et ses index, des deux côtés, et la rompit en deux parts… Presque égales.

« Oups... »

Hinata étouffa un rire.

« Brava To-chan ! »

Pas ce surnom… Non, vraiment, pas ce surnom. C'était pas possible. Kageyama grommela et tira un autre morceau de la plus grosse part avant de la tendre à Hinata.

Ils la dégustèrent ensembles, dans un presque silence, puisque le rouquin débuta une tirade infinie sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Il riait, tout le temps, et très bruyamment, alors que Kageyama n'accepterait jamais de montrer le moindre signe d'hilarité face à ce qui était, objectivement assez drôle. Parce que… Parce que ça serait vraiment trop étrange et… Extraordinaire… et… Trop bizarre de le voir rire, merde !

Le soleil se couchait quand ils décidèrent de se lever et de rentrer. Comment est-ce qu'Hinata faisait pour tailler le bout de gras pendant deux putains d'heure sans pause ! Enfin, heureusement qu'il était là, finalement, parce qu'avec l'autre bulot mort à l'intérieur… Il allait pas se tailler tout seul le bout de gras !

Le plus petit attrapa la main de Kageyama, et gambada joyeusement près de lui en piaillant, encore et encore. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à chez Hinata. Une fois devant la porte, il lâcha la main du passeur.

« C'était quand même vachement bien, neh, T-chaaan ? » S'exclama-t-il en sautant à pieds joints et en faisant d'amples gestes de bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait toujours obligé de faire de grands mouvements comme ça ? Kageyama soupira et posa sa main sur la petite tête rousse. Immédiatement, Hinata cessa tout mouvement et leva les yeux sur lui.

« Merci beaucoup, Hi… Shoyo. » Articula Kageyama.

Et c'était presque fluide ! Il rougit et détourna le regard. Le plus petit sourit grandement et se dégagea pour entourer le cou de son petit-ami de ses bras.

« Je t'aime Tobio. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, alors que les mains de Kageyama glissaient dans le bas de son dos. Il se laissa retomber au sol et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Le brun passa les doigts dans les boucles rousses, chauffées par le soleil du soir. Il se laissa emporter dans un long baiser, très, très long baiser.

« A bientôt. » Fit Kageyama, quand ils se séparèrent. Hinata opta pour un au revoir moins sobre. Il agita le bras au dessus de sa tête en criant :

« R'voir Tobiooooooo ! On se revoit demain, hein ? »

Non, décidément, il le fatiguait. Le week-end non-stop, ça allait être éprouvant, quand même. Enfin… Au fond, il l'aimait quand même un peu. Parce que sinon il le supporterait pas comme ça tout le temps, fallait pas déconner.

* * *

Valà... Bon, alors j'espère que ça vous à plu! J'aimerais énormément avoir votre avis :3

Y aura sûrement d'autres """"""chapitres"""""" avec d'autres couples sur le même thème... Dans l'idéal !

~Tommy-Neko


	2. Time to baby-sit

**Heeeeey ! Valà le deuxième os :3**

 **Alors, tout d'abord, un grand, trèèèèèèès grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça fait trop plaisir !**

 **Et aussi merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, évidemment ^^**

 **Bon, alors on est sur quelque chose de très, très niais, encore XD (Bon en même temps c'est le but du recueil ) mais je vous rassure, les prochaines fics ne seront pas toutes dans cette trempe XD Mais bon, j'assume cette guimauve, même si je suis toujours pas sûre de moi x)**

 **Bon, je vais pas traîner plus alors... Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

En plein hiver, avec moins cinq degrés, sous un ciel gris, bien gris, genre apocalypse, c'était dans ces conditions que Daichi prenait le chemin de l'appartement de Sugawara. Il tentait de remonter son écharpe sur son nez sans sortir ses mains de ses poches. Projet qui était voué à l'échec. Finalement, résigné, il finit par sacrifier sa main pour remonter le tissu sur sa frimousse gelée. Au moins, il pouvait confirmer : il faisait froid. Sa main complètement paralysée pouvait en attester.

Mais la délivrance n'était plus très loin : le chez-lui douillet de Koushi. Ce dernier mettait toujours le chauffage, alors il faisait toujours bon. Et surtout, surtout, Suga, en plus de toujours préparer des cookies au chocolat délicieux, avait constamment le corps tout chaud.

Arrivé devant la porte, Daichi sonna, tout en se maudissant une énième fois de n'avoir pas pris de moufles. Heureusement qu'il avait un petit-ami merveilleux, qui lui ouvrit immédiatement la porte, en s'exclamant que, vite vite, il devait rentrer avant de prendre froid. Un vrai amour.

Daichi se débarrassa de son manteau en suivant l'autre jusqu'au salon, et le déposa comme d'habitude, sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

« T'as pas eu trop froid, dehors ? » S'enquit Sugawara, réchauffant ses joues de ses paumes brûlantes en prenant son visage en coupe.

Le capitaine posa ses mains sur les siennes, souriant devant cette préoccupation qui était, il fallait l'avouer, absolument adorable.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien ! J'me suis pas transformé en marcheur blanc sur le chemin. » Rit-il en plantant un baiser sur son front.

Sugawara gloussa et enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Daichi, qui se courba en gémissant, avant d'aller enfiler un sweat gris et de saisir ses clefs.

« Mais où… » Commença le brun.

« Baby-sitting ! » Répondit-il en agitant les clefs devant lui. « Et tu vas venir avec moi ! »

Daichi mit un instant à réagir puis s'élança à la poursuite de cette fouine qui lui avait fait miroiter le paradis, qu'était le sublime ensemble cookie-chocolat chaud-câlin dans un coin du canapé, pour finalement lui en refuser l'accès. Malgré sa tentative de fuite biaisée, Sugawara fut rapidement rattrapé par son aimé, qui enlaça sa taille et baisa sa mâchoire.

« Tu m'avais pas prévenu ! »

Le passeur se retourna dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'était pour voir ta tête... » Il l'embrassa plus longuement et fit glisser sa main sur son torse. « Je sais que t'aimes pas les imprévus... »

Le pauvre capitaine malmené sourit, parce qu'il était un peu bonne poire sur les bords, quand même. Il frotta son nez contre celui de son tortionnaire. Sugawara se dégagea, lança son manteau à Daichi, se saisit du sien, puis ils sortirent, de nouveau dans le froid.

En fait, Miyaji s'était visiblement transformée en congélateur géant, parce que les températures étaient réellement à la limite du vivable. Les dents de Daichi s'entrechoquaient violemment, pour donner une idée de ses grelottements. Seul réconfort dans sa souffrance polaire : Sugawara, lové contre son flanc, les mains gantées de laine crème jointe devant sa frimousse rougie par le froid.

« C'est encore loin ? » Questionna -t-il, ne sentant plus ni sa figure, ni ses membres.

L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête et de pointer une maison au bout de la rue du doigts. Daichi soupira. Cent mètres dans un froid pareil, ça équivalait à trois kilomètres. Il accéléra le pas, emporta, son aimé avec lui, un bras autour de ses hanches.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison, Sugawara émit un rire en voyant son petit-ami sautiller sur place en grognant, et appuya sur la sonnette. Un son de carillon retentit, le garçon recula et attendit que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Une jeune femme, qui devait avoir dans la trentaine leur ouvrit, un petit garçon joufflue dans les bras.

« Sugawara-kun ! Tu arrives juste à temps, nous allions partir ! »

Koushi s'inclina poliment, imité par Daichi, puis ils entrèrent à la suite de la jeune femme, qui semblait agitée. Elle portait une robe élégante, alors le capitaine en déduisit que ces gens devaient aller à une espèce de réception. Le mari était dans le salon, il les salua d'une poignée de main, puis se lança dans une longue, très longue liste de recommandations… En tout cas, chose sûre et certaine, cet enfant n'était pas maltraité.

« … Ah, et vous n'oubliez pas, le pyjama, c'est le bleu. C'est son préféré. Et... »

« C'est bon, chéri, je crois qu'il a compris. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit la demoiselle en riant. Elle fit descendre son fils, qui courut directement vers Sugawara et tendit les bras vers lui. Le garçon s'accroupit et caressa la tête du bambin.

Le père acquiesça, puis s'avança vers la porte. Il avait l'air rassuré, mais pas complètement confiant. Visiblement, ils avaient à faire à un papa poule. Presque à regret, il reprit :

« Bien… Dans ce cas nous partons. À ce soir chéri ! » Fit-il en agitant la main vers son fils, qui lui répondit en agitant les deux mains devant lui.

Les parents partirent, Daichi et Koushi restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que la porte ne claque.

« Dis... » Commença le capitaine. Sugawara leva les yeux sur lui, le garçon toujours dans les bras. « Il a dit quoi à propos du gel douche et des gants de toilette ? »

Le passeur rit et se releva en portant le petit garçon.

« Rin, je te présente Daichi. C'est un ami. »

Le dénommé Rin observa un instant Daichi, puis enfouit timidement sa petite bouille contre la nuque de Sugawara, qui rit de bon cœur. Le brun croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« C'est un poil vexant... »

« Faut pas ! » Koushi déposa Rin au sol, et désigna son copain du menton. « Il te fera pas de mal, tu sais ! Il est gentil au fond, même si on dirait pas. »

Comment ça "on dirait pas " ? Daichi ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt quand il avisa le petit bout de chou qui avait sorti sa frimousse de derrière la cuisse de Suga et amorçait un pas vers lui. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ouvrit grand les bras. Visiblement, ça plaisait au gosse, parce qu'il se mit à sourire niaisement en marchant vers lui de son pas encore maladroit. Daichi le réceptionna et se releva, à présent un gamin jouant avec ses cheveux dans les bras.

« Eh ben ! T'as l'air d'être un grand garçon toi ! » S'exclama Daichi.

« J'ai cinq ans ! » Répondit Rin en brandissant quatre doigts devant sa figure. Alors là, notre capitaine ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Fallait-il croire sa petite voix mal assurée, ou ses doigts, qui étaient, au passage, vraiment minuscules.

« Allez, on va goûter. » Fit Sugawara en prenant le chemin de la cuisine, suivi à la trace par les deux autres, lancés dans une visiblement passionnante conversation hautement intellectuelle.

Daichi bava littéralement devant la pâte à tartiner que Suga étalait avec application sur un morceau de pain. Ça avait vraiment l'air délicieux… Pas autant que les cookies, mais quand même, choco-noisette quoi… Seulement, Suga avait été formel : pas de chocolat pour le grand dadet.

« Shuga, Da-chi il bave. » Constata Rin, perché sur les genoux du capitaine, qui, effectivement, n'était pas loin de se mettre à baver sur le plan de travail.

Le passeur releva les yeux de son œuvre pour la tendre au petit garçon, qui s'en saisit pour mordre directement dans la mie du pain, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de chocolat.

C'était vraiment une torture. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cette saleté de mioche prenait bien son temps pour s'empiffrer la tartine, et la douce odeur de la noisette, entremêlée à celle du chocolat, commençait à embaumer toute la pièce. Non, mais il était adorable et tout, mais ça, c'était mesquin.

Dix minutes ! Dix minutes, il avait pris, pour se l'enfiler la tartine. Le ventre de Daichi émit un gargouillement sonore. Rin se tourna vers lui et s'exclama, des étoiles dans les yeux :

« Tu vas avoir un bébé ! »

Le temps que le choc et la surprise passe, le garçon avait posé les deux mains sur le ventre du capitaine et levé la tête vers lui.

« Ma maman, elle dit que les bébés, ils viennent du ventre des madames. »

Sugawara retint un immense fou rire. Faux-frère.

« Tu as raison, Rin, les bébés ça vient du ventre des madames. »

Daichi ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Alors là, il en avait pour un moment de se prendre des réflexions dans la gueule. Rin reprit l'exposition de ses grandes connaissances en matière de maternité.

« Elle dit aussi qu'il faut avoir un namoureux. » Il marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir, puis releva ses petits yeux vifs sur le passeur. « C'est toi, son amoureux ? »

Sugawara sourit, contourna le comptoir pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et jeta un regard à Daichi. « Oui. C'est moi le papa. »

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la fin d'après midi à jouer avec Rin, qui adorait les kaplas. Mais genre… Adulait, les kaplas. Et le pauvre capitaine fut affublé d'un tout nouveau surnom : "môman Da-chi". Autant dire qu'il n'en était pas plus fier que ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le salon fut rapidement mût en océan de morceaux de bois, avec çà et là quelques vestiges de constructions, écrasées et dévastées par le pied vengeur du petit Rin. Paix à leurs âmes.

Et quand vint l'heure du bain… Vu ce que le mioche pouvait causer comme dégât dans le salon avec des kaplas, des coussins et ses tout petits pieds… Alors avec de l'eau, du savon et des jouets en plastique, ça allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir…

Et effectivement, Rin annonça la couleur dès l'entrée dans les bains, en battant des bras dans la baignoire, ce qui avait pour conséquence direct de foutre de l'eau partout. Les deux adolescents ne tardèrent pas à être entièrement trempés. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être des adorables parents en puissance. Ils jouèrent avec l'enfant, s'amusant presque autant que lui.

« Shuga le cana-d y flotte plus si j'appuie dessus ! » S'exclama Rin, en tentant de noyer ce pauvre canard en plastique. Sugawara, qui s'attelait à lui laver le dos, sourit et contra :

« Mais si tu le lâches, il remontra. »

Le petit garçon, qui avait l'esprit scientifique, relâcha sa prise sur le jouet, qui remonta instantanément à la surface, projetant une gerbe d'eau, ce qui eut le don de provoquer un fou rire à Rin. Et de tremper le t-shirt de Daichi. Mais enfin, il n'était plus à ça près.

« Môman Da-chi, j'ai froid. » Se plaignit Rin, quand son fou rire cessa.

« J'ai fini. » Annonça Suga en se relevant pour aller attraper une serviette rose, dans laquelle il emmaillota l'enfant. Le petit corps était entièrement recouvert du tissu épais et douillet. Seule sa frimousse joufflue émergeait encore. Il ferma ses petits yeux quand l'adolescent le frictionna, puis se laissa faire docilement lorsqu'il lui passa un pyjama bleu avec une tête d'hippopotame sur le haut.

« Allez, tous au salon, maman et papa ne vont pas tarder ! »

Daichi et Rin obéirent à Suga, l'un par candeur, l'autre par instinct de survie. Ils se permirent même une petite course, au bout de laquelle Daichi souleva son adversaire dans ses bras.

« Shuga ! Da-chi il triche ! » S'exclama le garçonnet, tout en riant aux éclats, alors que l'autre le portait sur son épaule, en courant autour du canapé. Il s'y laissa finalement tomber, ramenant Rin, écroulé de rire, sur ses genoux.

Sugawara les regarda avec tendresse. Daichi était un autre homme au contact des enfants. L'autoritaire capitaine de Karsuno cachait un instinct paternel hors du commun. A vrai dire, son petit-ami ne l'avait jamais vu s'amuser comme un gosse. Il aimait bien cet aspect du brun, c'était mignon, de le voir rire à s'en briser les côtes avec un enfant de cinq ans, de le voir courir après, le voir construire des tours en kapla ou jouer à la guerre des canards dans l'eau du bain.

Suga les rejoignit sur le canapé, Daichi passa un bras autour de ses épaules, alors il reposa la tête sur l'épaule rassurante du brun. Rin s'assit sur la cuisse du capitaine pour attraper la main de Koushi et la serrer entre ses doigts. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur eux, la tête reposant entre leurs épaules. Les deux adolescents le regardaient doucement, appliqués à ne pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller.

Une demi heure plus tard, Daichi avait des crampes affreuses. Mais surtout, les parents entrèrent. Quand ils firent irruption dans le salon, le petit ouvrit un œil bouffi de soleil.

« Maman ! » Fit-il d'une voix toute ensommeillée. La jeune femme s'avança pour prendre son fils dans les bras, en remerciant ses baby-sitters au passage. Quand elle souleva l'enfant encore à moitié endormi, Daichi constata qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se relever. Sugawara prit sa paie et s'inclina poliment en remerciement puis déposa un baiser sur la joue bombée de Rin. Le capitaine l'imita.

« Et bien… Tu as l'air tout fatigué ! On va manger et aller se coucher, hein ? » Murmura la mère, le visage penché sur son fils, alors que son mari serrait la main des deux garçons.

« Je vous remercie de l'avoir gardé. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Parfaitement ! Il a été adorable, hein Daichi ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête. Il s'était surpris lui même, à être aussi à l'aise avec les enfants. Ce gosse était tellement adorable… Il en aurait presque oublié les cookies de Suga. Presque.

Ils quittèrent la maison en saluant les parents de la main. Rin agita sa petite main mollement, pas encore franchement réveillé, en lançant un « Au'voir Shuga et môman Da-chi » absolument adorable.

Daichi eut un pincement au cœur, quand ils se détournèrent de la maison. Il allait lui manquer, ce petit bout de chou. Après, Suga le ramena très vite à la réalité en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier les « môman Da-chi ».

« Alors, c'est pour quand madame ? » Rit-il en passant une main sur le ventre de son copain.

« Très drôle, Suga. » Grogna Daichi en enfouissant sa figure dans son écharpe, qu'il avait pris soin de remonter sur son nez.

« Oh, allez, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut dire que t'es la maman ! »

« Évidemment, parce que tu fais vachement plus maman que moi ! »

« Ça veut rien dire, Daichi. »

Ils rient ensemble, lovés l'un contre l'autre pour tenter de contrer le froid mordant. Il était près de dix neuf heures à présent, et le vent glacial était de plus en plus polaire. Daichi demanda subitement :

« Quand est-ce que tu as rangé le salon ? »

« Quand tu lui donnais son bain. »

« Je vois… » Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Suga. « T'es plus responsable que moi en fait... »

« Tu restes le capitaine, je reste la maman poule. » Répliqua Koushi avec un sourire entendu. Sawamura le pressa un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

« Koshi ? »

« Mmh ? »

« J'ai faim. »

Sugawara gloussa et s'arrêta dans sa marche. Il attira le visage de Daichi à lui en tirant sur son écharpe pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai fait des cookies… » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Tu es merveilleux... » Affirma le capitaine en l'entourant de ses bras pour l'embrasser. Un peu de chaleur, ce que ça faisait du bien. Comme la douceur des mains gantées de laine sur sa nuque. Vraiment, Suga était merveilleux. Doux, chaleureux et rassurant comme un bon chocolat chaud.

* * *

 **Bon... Ben c'est la fin x) (Non, jure?)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça aide à s'améliorer :3**

 **Merci beucoup ! *courbette***

 **Orevwar !**


	3. Un appétit de lion

Yaku leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'on lui colle un empoté pareil… Lev venait de se ramasser la tronche en essayant de mettre une chaussure. Il poussa un soupir, et s'approcha du pauvre garçon, frottant l'arrière de sa tête qui avait heurté le mur. Il abattit son poing fermé sur son crâne.

« Aoutch… Yaku-sempai ! »

« T'es un vrai crétin. Allez, bouge toi, on va être en retard. »

« Mais enfin, Yaku sempai… Le zoo c'est entrée li... »

« On y va. » Coupa Yaku, qui détestait avoir tord, en plus d'être très irritable.

Les deux garçons prirent donc le chemin du zoo… Le zoo. C'était quoi ce lieu de rendez-vous, sérieusement ? Bon, c'est vrai que Yaku devait s'y attendre, en entamant une relation avec Lev, qui était un véritable gosse, malgré ses un mètre quatre vingt quatorze. Quand il lui avait concédé un rendez-vous, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu se retrouver à passer l'après midi à regarder des animaux à travers des barreaux avec un gamin survolté. Mais enfin, il y était maintenant, donc… Et puis connaissant Lev, il y allait forcément arriver une merde. Forcément.

Durant le trajet vers leur arrêt de bus, le plus grand ne cessa pas de parler, une seule seconde. Pas une once de pitié pour les oreilles. Surtout que bon, à force, il avait compris, qu'Hinata était merveilleux. Jaloux, Yaku ? Non, absolument pas.

« Lev. » Le coupa soudain le plus petit.

« Oui ? »

« Écoute le silence. »

Le pauvre Lev jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, vaguement paniqué. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son petit-ami et murmura, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

« Mais… Yaku-sempai… C'est pas possible de... »

« Ferme là. » Explicita subtilement Yaku, à bout de nerfs.

Lev tint cinq minutes, tout au plus, avant de se remettre à parler pendant tout le reste du trajet.

« On est arrivés ! » S'exclama Lev en tendant les bras vers l'entrée du parc, tout en entamant un sprint. Quelques enfants accompagnés de leurs parents lui jetèrent des regards intrigués. Il semblait sûrement un peu âgé pour se comporter comme un gosse de cinq ans. Yaku le suivit de loin, attendant qu'il ait à s'arrêter au guichet pour le rejoindre. Il s'arrêta devant ma billetterie et sourit à la demoiselle.

« Deux entrées s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune fille regarda avec étonnement le grand dadet qui s'agitait derrière lui, avant de lui tendre deux billets et d'indiquer le prix.

Yaku eut à peine le temps de payer son dû, que Lev saisissait son bras et l'embarquait vers l'entrée du zoo en courant. Non mais quel gamin ! Franchement…

Bonjour, je suis Lev, j'ai seize ans, je mesure un mètre et quatre-vingts-dix et je m'extasie devant des autruches.

« Regarde, Yaku-sempaaaaai ! Elles son beeeeeelles ! »

Euh… Yaku avait beau regarder, c'était des autruches. Rien de bien transcendant. Il esquissa un sourire, tentant de faire abstraction des regards sur eux. La main dans la sienne le tira d'un coup, si bien qu'il manqua de se croûter.

« Y a des lioooons ! » S'exclama le plus grand en courant au hasard dans les chemins du parc. Espérons qu'il ait un bon instinct.

Au bout de dix minutes, il s'avéra que non, Lev n'avait pas un bon instinct. Ni un bon sens de l'orientation. Yaku aurait juré qu'il avait déjà vu ce bosquet… Ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle au beau milieu de nulle part, sur un chemin étonnement vide.

« Bravo ! Tu nous a paumés. » Félicita sarcastiquement le libero, levant un regard acéré sur son petit-ami. Celui-ci, penaud, affichait une moue qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait été absolument adorable. Mais là non. Juste non. Yaku roula des yeux, avant d'envoyer son poing dans l'épaule de l'autre.

« C'est pas en faisant cette tête que tu vas nous aider. »

« Pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça qu'avec moi ? » Râla Lev. Sa faible objection fut accueillie par un haussement d'épaules.

Le plus important, pour l'instant, c'était de retrouver leur chemin. Pas de répondre aux plaintes à répétition de ce gosse géant qu'il se trimbalait.

Quelques regards autour d'eux suffirent à les conforter dans l'idée que la meilleure solution serait de marcher jusqu'à rencontrer quelqu'un ou un panneau.

Sans déconner, qui pouvait se paumer dans un zoo, à part Lev ? Et il fallait qu'il l'entraîne dans ses conneries, évidemment.

Yaku poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et attrapa la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

Au pire, ils n'étaient plus à ça prêt. Le libero prit le premier chemin en vue et continua de marcher tout droit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent, effectivement, sur un panneau directionnel.

A seize ans, on était censé savoir lire ce genre de trucs non ? Alors à quoi est-ce que Lev avait occupé ses seize années d'existence, pour se gourer entre l'est et l'ouest ? Même pire, la droite et la gauche ?

« T'as pas capté, que c'était la direction opposée ? » S'exaspéra Yaku, en glissant un regard à l'autre. Le plus grand passa une main sur sa nuque, en souriant.

« Ben… Au moins maintenant on sait où ils sont, les lions ! »

Yaku roula des yeux. Ben ça… Finalement, heureusement qu'il était là… Comment il ferait Lev sans lui, hein ? Eh ben il serait mort de faim et de soif dans un zoo bondé un samedi après midi, voilà.

« Maintenant, tu me suis, ok ? »

Comme un enfant, le gris hocha exagérément la tête.

Ils y arrivèrent, aux lions, hein. Mais alors Yaku n'aurait pas parié sur autant de joie et d'exaltation de la part du garçon.

« Yaku sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai ! Tu as vu comme ils sont beau. »

Tentant de passer outre les regards sur eux, attirés par le hurlement bien trop excessif de Lev, Yaku tira sur le t-shirt de ce dernier, pour lui enjoindre de se calmer.

Mais bon, aussi mal que ça pouvait faire de l'admette, son attitude enfantine avait quelque chose… D'adorable… Jamais, au grand jamais il ne dirait cette phrase tout haut. Plutôt mourir.

Il leva le regard sur le géant à ses côtés, penché sur le grillage, les yeux brillants rivés aux bêtes dans l'enclos, qui exposaient toute leur majesté dans une démarche lente et mesurée. Tous leurs muscles se mouvaient avec grâce, leur pelage châtain captaient le soleil et s'en appropriaient les rayons pour se créer de splendides reflets dorés. Les lionnes, surtout, déambulaient dans leur enclos, autour d'un lion vautré dans sa royauté, sa crinière se déployant autour de sa petite frimousse féline. D'où ils étaient, Yaku dirait que ses yeux étaient clos, il devait prendre un bain de soleil, le gros matou.

Lev ne se lassait pas de la contemplation des bêtes. Comme un enfant, il pourrait rester des heures face à quelque chose, qui retienne assez son attention. Là, en l'occurrence, ça avait tout l'air d'être efficace. Yaku n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le décrocher du spectacle animalier.

Après réflexion, il n'y avait sûrement qu'un moyen de capter l'attention d'un joueur. Lev avait beau être particulier, il n'échappait sûrement pas à la règle des gros morfales.

« Lev ? »

Il ne lui répondit que très vaguement, sans même détacher son regard des animaux.

« T'as pas envie d'une barbapapa ? »

Immédiatement, le géant se tourna, d'un bloc. Tout de suite, les lions étaient moins intéressants. Il hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui Yaku sempai ! » hurla-t-il presque, son immense corps courbé pour se mettre, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus à la hauteur de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci lutta contre son irrésistible envie de trouver cet imbécile mignon et se contenta d'attraper sa main pour le traîner à sa suite.

Au stand de nourriture, les yeux de Lev étaient approximativement aussi écarquillés d'émerveillement que devant les lions. Son regard se promena sur les grandes sucettes rondes, avec ces fameuses spirales sucrées rouge et blanche, ou bien multicolores, brunes, dorées et qui dégageaient une odeur de caramel. Il y avait une crêperie, aussi, d'où s'échappaient une fumée blanche chargée du fumet de la pâte, qui emportait aussi le chocolat-noisette et la confiture de fraise. Sur le bord du stand, étaient aussi entreposées des pâtisseries simplistes : des beignets. Tout gonflés, bien dorés, saupoudrés de sucre, certains percés sur les côtés laissaient voir la couleur de leur garniture, brune chocolat ou rose framboise. Et enfin, une machine en métal et des bâtonnets de bois.

« Une barbapapa et un beignet à la framboise s'il vous plaît ! » S'exclama Lev en sortant son porte monnaie de sa poche.

Yaku releva la tête, surpris. Il posa la main sur son poignet pour le stopper dans son geste.

« Attends qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'indigna-t-il, choqué qu'on lui ait piqué son idée.

« Je paie. Allez Yaku sempai, tu m'as amené ici, je suis content de pouvoir faire ça ! Et je sais combien tu aimes les beignets à la framboise. »

Le libero écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand Lev prenait-il des initiatives ? Il détourna le visage pour que son coéquipier ne puisse pas voir le rougissement de ses joues. Il n'osa d'ailleurs pas le relever, avant que l'autre n'ait fini de payer.

Une grande main se glissa dans la sienne, et l'attira jusqu'à un banc, où il s'assit. Depuis le début du court trajet, il n'avait pas relevé la tête, alors sur le coup, Yaku mettait son entière confiance dans le sens de l'orientation plus que hasardeux de son petit ami.

« Tiens Yaku sempai. » Murmura presque Lev en mettant un beignet enveloppé d'un sachet en papier sous son nez.

Le plus petit lâcha un faible merci gêné, pour finalement attraper la pâtisserie entre ses deux mains, presque précieusement. Il trouvait ça gentil, et était touché de l'attention de l'autre, mais encore une fois, n'aurait su le formuler. Ce genre de gentillesses ne franchissaient que très rarement, voir jamais la frontière de ses lèvres.

« Tu peux manger ! En tout cas moi je commence. »

Enfin, Yaku releva la tête. Il regarda avec amusement son cadet tenter d'attraper les filaments roses du bout de la langue, sans se coller le nez dedans.

« Prends-en des bouts avec les doigts, avant de les manger. » Lui conseilla-t-il, avec un léger sourire attendri au coin des lèvres.

« Oooooh… » Fit Lev, visiblement très éclairé par cette idée. « Tu as raison ! Merci ! » Il fit comme on lui avait demandé, attrapa un peu du coton sucré entre ses doigts fins pour le mener à sa bouche. Yaku, quant à lui, prit sa première bouchée de beignet. La pâte céda sous ses dents et libéra le coulis de framboise sur la langue. Fraîs, acide, le goût tapissa son palais. Son faible pour ce genre de sucreries revenait à la charge.

Une fois le beignet englouti, ses doigts encore collants de confiture, Yaku les essuya tant bien que mal sur l'emballage de papier, puis regarda de nouveau le géant près de lui, qui se débattaient avec les filaments de la barbapapa. Il le laissa se débrouiller, comme il le faisait à l'entraînement.

« Yaku sempaaaaaai… Ça cooooolle… »

« Arrête de geindre. »

Lev fit la moue, et fit face à son petit-ami. Il marqua une pause, sans le quitter des yeux, puis se pencha légèrement en avant. Yaku eut un mouvement de recul, incertain. Finalement, il laissa le géant s'approcher jusqu'à-ce que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent dans un baiser sucré, qui avait goût au caramel et à la confiture de framboise. Ce n'était pas désagréable, comme association. Acide et doux, fruité et fumé…

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, lentement, comme pour ne rien brusquer, ne rien déranger. Parce que tout était à sa place. Ils étaient à leur place, ensembles.

La nuit tombait, elle tombait tôt à cette saison. Ils n'y verraient bientôt plus rien à deux pas devant eux, et leurs parents allaient s'inquiéter. Yaku attrapa la main du plus grand, en se levant.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini, Yaku sempai… »

« Je sais, tu peux finir sur le chemin du retour, je te ramène chez toi. »

« C'est gentil ! » S'exclama le garçon en se levant à son tour pour suivre Yaku jusqu'à la sortie. « J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée tu sais. »

Pour toute réponse, le libero serra les doigts de Lev entre les siens.

« J'aime bien la barbapapa. Ça colle, mais c'est quand même drôlement bon ! Tu sais, sempai, je… »

« Lev ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Lev ne dit plus un mot durant le reste du trajet. Il sourit bêtement, tenant contre lui, à l'abri du froid qui venait avec le soir, le petit corps de Yaku.

* * *

 **Wow. Enfin ! Vous avez vu j'ai posté héhé.**

 **Non, plus sérieusement je suis immensément désolée de cette attente j'ai beaucoup (énormément) de projets en cours, et j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspi pour mes os en ce moment...**

 **Cependant je remercie du fond du coeur les personnes ayant laissé des reviews, ça me touche énormément, j'essaie de prendre en compte vos remarques et je ferai en sorte que les prochains os respectent les demandes :3**

 **Encore désolée pour ce retard impardonnable... ça risque de se reproduire, mais je ferais des efforts, promis! En plus je compte poster une fic dont j'ai des chapitres en réserve héhé :3 Breeeeeeeeef !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**

 **TommyNeko~**


End file.
